


To the Moon from Vegas

by WinglessCookie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Sex, OT3, One Shot, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, Stripping, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, bartender tsukasa shishiou, brief mentions of alcohol, fly me to the moon, implied no sex, lap dance, magician gen asagiri, no betas XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/pseuds/WinglessCookie
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Is normally the saying. Or if you are Senku Ishigami. You wake up, back aching, and in bed with two strangers. Then you find out that you are married two these two very attractive men.How the hell is he gonna explain this to his father? When he goes back to Japan tomorrow. Senku groans out there’s a ten billion percent chance he is never gonna drink again and hopefully, he can break this marriage off before it’s too late. But maybe, a nice breakfast in bed. Could possibly change his mind.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	To the Moon from Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HsenaLina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsenaLina/gifts).

> This is the first time I'm solo writing in a year. It's really short. So, I hope it's good, and this is for the lovely Ace from The Kingdom of Shipping server. I really hope that you enjoy some accidental marriage in Las Vegas between SenGenTsu. ^~^

A snore that wasn’t his own…

Two extremely hefty weights laying across his chest, legs, and arms. The smell of beer, wine, and bacteria grown morning breath strongly burns disgustingly into his nasal cavities. Whisking away any desires to sleep any farther.

This was far too unusual. One moment- 

Senku found himself at a magic show debunking the actual “magic” in it to the very attractive long hair bartender. With the deep, toe-curling, and spine-tingling voice that gravels straight into Senku’s heart. Worming every cocktail and mixed drink down his feverish gullet. In hopes to cool it. 

And in the next moment-

He wakes from his deep slumber to two very massive, soul-crushing weights on top of him. The sun blaring warmly over his face from an open window and a gentle summer breeze pull his starched eyelids open. For a brief second.  
  
And then he instantly closes them, again. Regretting his decision and groaning at the bright light that burns intensely into his corneas. The morning is anything but usual. Senku really hopes he’s dreaming. Prays for it. But that voice that made his soul shiver at the bar, wakes him fully from the dread that was building in his chest.

“_ Ahhh, shit _. It’s way past noon.” 

Senku’s eyes grew wide and his breath quickens at the sight of the man. The bartender rose from his sleep, cradling his own face in his hands. Long brown hair, a tangled mess, and scatters about as he fully rose to a sitting position.

The man looks around in a slight daze. Fingers rake long brown hair, away from his morning stubble face, and Senku realizes. Willing his heart to seize at the nerve it has to quicken at the stunning sight. 

That the bartender might not know where he is at either. But that thought quickly washes away from him. When brown eyes, honey gold in the sunlight cast down upon him and a gentle smile grew over that handsome face.

Senku has to be in love. Maybe, that’s why he feels like he’s melting underneath of that warm gaze. 

“Good mornin’ I see you two are as elegant. Even when arousing from your sleep as when I said “_ I do _” in the church.” The man leans over, brushing some of Senku’s hair away from his face. The soft and warm touch, leaves lingering sparks across Senku’s skin as the man tucks his hair behind his ear. With a far too gentle voice asks, “What would my two loves wish for breakfast this morning?”

“Uh-”

There was a blink. Many thoughts running through Senku’s skull trying to figure out what this man meant by “I do” and oh god. Eyes quickly dart over to the massive lump that moves underneath of the blanket beside him and falls over a bi-color hair man. Hair is an absolute mess and make-up running down his face.

Gen Asagiri. Senku’s minds supply the information. The magician he was criticizing all of last night and debunking every trick that falls out of Gen’s hat and sleeves.

“I want scrambled eggs and sausage please, Tsuka~chan.” Gen yawns into the palm of his hand before flopping back down into his bed. Purring, sheepishly and slowly turning to give Senku a playful smile, “good morning, Sen~chan. Last night was absolutely~ _ yllacigam _.”

Breath hitching deep into Senku’s bones. Dread making him not wanna go back to Japan. To explain what in the hell happened. He dares to ask, unable to wrap his head around what in the Earth is happening here, “What did we do last night?”

Because these two apparently remember. But why the fuck, can’t he remember?

“Oh~ my, always so full of questions. This is why you are the brains, I’m the charm, and Tsuka-chan is the bronze.” Gen giggles, turning his head around to look up at the ceiling. Hair falling away from his face and Senku thinks the man looks like both the devil and the angel on one’s shoulders. 

A smirk grew on the devil side of Gen’s face and Senku could feel the ice growing on the tips of his curling toes, “All three of us, got very drunk on the backstage, and _ you _ profuse your undying love for Tsuka~chan, while giving him a lap dance. I think I told you how _ gnikathtrearb _ your debunking of my magic was. And I could not stop listening to your theories all night long.” 

Senku gulps as Gen continues, “Eventually, I was far too drunk to remember well. But somehow I ended up there. With you, Senku~chan and Tsukasa~chan beside me. All three of us in a small church where we all got married in Vegas! Just the three of us. How _ citnamor. _ ” Gen leans over into Senku’s space, and Senku feels Tsukasa move from the bed to leave to wherever. A cute pout grew on the magician’s face, “Life is rather ** _fun_ **, isn’t it?”

“I guess… But is this even legally binding?” Because Senku doesn’t exactly wanna explain to his father. On how and why he got married to two strange men in the States. He questions as the sound of pans crashing echoes in the penthouse hotel room, “I really thought polygamous marriages are illegal here.”

“It is in the books. Illegal but in our hearts. We are married and bound to each other through the rings that attached our souls to the heavens.” Gen informs and bringing up his ring finger to show off to Senku a small rocket ship laced around a plastic ring. He chuckles, moving the ring around, “You won three identical rings in a gacha machine in a Waffle House. Then you give me one and Tsukasa one, while, singing _ Fly Me to the Moon _. While you happily puts one on yourself.”

“Oh god. I’m never drinking again.” Senku groans and crawls deep into the covers. Because how much did he drink? His finger comes forth and of course. The same rocket ring was laced around the digit. His face is absolutely burning into a thousand suns. Regret and embarrassment running it’s course inside of his veins. 

Oh how this trip was supposed to be a simple trip to see the stars over the Grand Canyon. And it quickly turns south. With Senku being hitched and married to a sketchy silver tongue magician and a hot bartender that can sweep anyone off of their feet.

“To be fair. None of us had sex last night. And. We got till tonight to send the paperwork in. You’ll be married to Tsuka-san. Your one and only true love, and I’ll be your guys’ beautiful mistress.” Gen playfully adds and Senku feels a hand rubbing down on his back in a comforting manner. Even if added information eases his worries. 

There’s still time to make things right. And none of them had sex. That thought quickly eases him. Then when the smell of eggs and sausages brings him from out of the protection of the covers. Eyes growing wide at the large silver platter Tsukasa brings forth on one hand and drool runs down his lips. From the heavenly smell alone. As the bartender lays it down over his lap. 

“Here you two go. A western styled breakfast and when we are done eating. I wanna take you both on a proper date through the Strip.” Tsukasa says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and grabbing his own plate. As Gen quickly digs into his own food without even thinking, mouth full, “Tsutsu~chan’s cooking is to _ rof eid _.”

“So, is that fine with the both of you?” Tsukasa asks as he slowly eats his food and wasn’t as animated as Gen was when it came to the taste. 

“Yes, my dear! A date with the lion of the strip sounds purr~fect to little old me.” Gen answers enthusiastically back. Food haven’t left his mouth since Tsukasa has brought it to him. 

Senku rolls his eyes at the magician. And finds his antics rather amusing and pulls the last plate from the silver platter for himself. 

Eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast with freshly made strawberry jam smeared on top. Maybe being married to someone who can cook. Wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Plus, there’s a date gonna be added to this shit show? He takes the spoon and breaks off a piece of the egg and indulging himself in the sweetness of fluff. That comes from cooking food for a long time. 

One taste and Senku knew Tsukasa’s food really is to die for. Just like the man’s drink. And with one more bite, that melts into his mouth. He asks, “Where’s the date gonna be at?”

Tsukasa laughs and it sounded like music to Senku’s ears. The man then teases, “The date is gonna be at the moon.” And Senku knew, face completely flushed, he will never live last night down. 

Especially, when Gen finishes his food. And pulls out his phone to all show all the photos he took and posted it up on the social media app of Fritter. Scarlet red eyes grew wide and heart racing at the one million followers the magician had. 

Everyone knew he was Vegas-styled “married” now. Gave the bartender a lap dance, swing on a pole, stripped for the both of them, and wore an elegant sweetheart wedding dress to an abandoned church. With Gen and Tsukasa in suits, kissing both of his cheeks. The smile he had, was world ending.

He was even blown away with how absolutely happy he looked at the end of the night.

“So, Senku~chan… Is it a yes to going to the moon for a date?” Gen asks and sticks his tongue playfully out, fingers lacing around Senku’s arms as he lays his head on Senku’s shoulder. 

“Hmm,” Senku thinks hard about it as he continues to eat the food and not overly bothered by the man clinging to him. He nods after a moment. What’s else does he have to lose, “I say yes to the date as long as I don’t have to pay for it. And you better be taking me to the actual moon.”

“I think I can have that arrange.” Gen giggles, he may know some people in the NASA program. So, it wouldn’t be too hard to swindle a deal like that. Even if it turns Tsukasa ghostly white at the aspect of going to the moon.

“That’s… Fine.” Tsukasa slowly says through gritted teeth. Trying to remain calm and going to the moon is fine. Logical even. Completely attenable in today’s society. Just gotta make it work. Plus, Gen’s on the case. So, Tsukasa has nothing to worry about. 

Senku laughs at the two of these men. Nearly polar opposite responses. That he found himself waking and slowly warming up too. Told he was now married, and the idea of going to the moon is arrangeable. Maybe being married isn’t such a bad thing. And he could theoretically get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna join us and have lots of fun! Talk, create, role-play, and make friends! The Kingdom of Shipping discord server lets all ships flourish and be welcomed! Then come and join: https://discord.gg/TFfPKDJ


End file.
